


Da Speedy's.

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: I'm gonna give you my heart. [Johnlock] [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, F/F, Femlock, Genderbending, Greaser Sherlock, Unilock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Sherlock è la ragazza più aggressiva dell'università, tutti la temono quando sfreccia con la sua moto. Tutti tranne Joan Watson ovviamente, lei ne è affascinata.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Joan sbarrò gli occhi, inizialmente mortificati e rivolti verso il pavimento del bar, nel sentire una voce femminile tanto calda da metterle i brividi. Il suo sguardo si piantò su un paio di stivaletti alti, in bilico su degli spessi tacchi di almeno cinque o sei centimetri, poi risalì lungo degli stretti pantaloni in pelle e infine si fermò poco più sopra del giubbotto borchiato. Perse totalmente il respiro, indietreggiò e strinse al petto i libri come se volesse inghiottirli nel maglioncino ceruleo, avvampando."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Speedy's.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexisriversong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/gifts).



> #prompt suggerito per il 'A very girl power Drabble day'.

**_Da Speedy's._ **

  
**_J_** oan non era una studentessa come le altre, sua madre e sua sorella non avevano mai fatto a meno di farglielo notare: vestiva in modo completamente differente dalle sue coetanee, con uno stile scombinato e largo, per non parlare dei grossi occhiali neri che le coprivano un terzo del volto. Non faceva nulla per mettere in mostra il proprio corpo, anche se forse quello era un bene, e passava il tempo libero a studiare o a leggere spessi libri a tema storico-biografico. Usciva raramente di casa, ma le poche volte in cui lo faceva erano un piccolo segreto nascosto tra lei e la sua stessa coscienza, perchè probabilmente non faceva una cosa normale. Prendeva due autobus una volta a settimana, solo per raggiungere un punto particolare di Londra e vedere la ragazza più temuta di tutta la facoltà che frequentava, perchè forse dire di tutta la città era un'esagerazione ridicola. Aveva fatto persino i calcoli con gli orari per non rischiare di tardare e non vederla, e per fortuna non era mai capitato. Quel pomeriggio si era vestita con una camicia bianca a righe blu scure, in tono con il maglione, aveva afferrato qualche libro per illudere sua madre riguardo ad una visita in biblioteca per motivi di studio e poi era corsa verso la fermata dell'autobus.  
I soliti quaranta minuti di strada per arrivare da Speedy's, il cafè in Baker Street dove Sheridan Holmes era solita incontrarsi con degli amici, o qualunque cosa fossero. Joan aveva notato che la mora non era quasi mai partecipe nei discorsi delle persone con le quali divideva il tavolino, per lo più fumava o prendeva un caffè in silenzio, guardandosi intorno con aria annoiata. La biondina entrò nel locale, facendo tintinnare la porta e rimanendo appena sorpresa nel non notare la figura di Sheridan da nessuna parte tra i tavolini. La sua moto era parcheggiata fuori, nera e lucida sotto il sole pallido di quel pomeriggio, era strano che non fosse dentro con i suoi amici. Joan sbattè gli occhi blu, stranita, iniziando a pensare che forse era stato inutile quel viaggio fino alla parte opposta della città se Sheridan non era presente al solito tavolo.  
-Siamo pensierose?- chiese una voce alle sue spalle, la bionda trasalì e si rese persino conto di essere ancora sulla porta, con la mano sulla maniglia, intenta a studiare il locale come se non lo avesse mai visto prima. Si voltò di scatto.  
-Scusi, io non... Cercavo una persona, avrebbe dovuto essere qui, ma forse mi sono sbagliata...- iniziò a dire trafelata, spostandosi dalla porta. -Prego, prego, entri pure, mi scusi...  
-Dovresti darti una calmata, Watson.  
Joan sbarrò gli occhi, inizialmente mortificati e rivolti verso il pavimento del bar, nel sentire una voce femminile tanto calda da metterle i brividi. Il suo sguardo si piantò su un paio di stivaletti alti, in bilico su degli spessi tacchi di almeno cinque o sei centimetri, poi risalì lungo degli stretti pantaloni in pelle e infine si fermò poco più sopra del giubbotto borchiato. Perse totalmente il respiro, indietreggiò e strinse al petto i libri come se volesse inghiottirli nel maglioncino ceruleo, avvampando.  
Sheridan Holmes sorrise appena davanti alle sue iridi stupefatte, o per meglio dire sogghignò.  
-Non ti sei sbagliata.- la rassicurò, entrando nel locale e avvicinando il viso a quello della bionda. -Sono solo andata a comprare le sigarette, le avevo finite.  
-Ah, no, ma io non stavo... Non stavo aspettando te.- disse Joan, nervosamente. -E' una mia compagna di studi, sai, dovevamo ripassare biologia, e...  
Ma Sheridan era già stanca di quel chiacchierare inutile, stava guardando verso il bancone del bar e Joan deglutì, sentendosi un po' sconfitta. Non aveva fatto per niente una bella figura.  
-Ma certo, mi sembra ovvio.- la sminuì la mora, con un gesto della mano. -Caffè?  
-Ecco, io non...   
-Certo. Non ti piace il caffè, hai ragione Watson. Un tea, dunque. Lo prendi ogni volta, dopotutto.  
-Joan.- sussurrò la ragazza, essere chiamata per cognome la irritava un poco, le ricordava del padre deceduto e non era una bella cosa. Poi si rese conto delle altre parole pronunciate da Holmes e arrossì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
-Andiamo Joan, non vorrai far tardi con la tua compagna di studi. Che non verrà, suppongo, visto che era una bugia grossa quanto questo intero locale.  
Joan scosse il capo, non avrebbe avuto nessun incontro con nessuna compagna di studi, ma vi avrebbe rinunciato in un secondo se aveva davanti la possibilità di sedere con Sheridan e di guardarla da estremamente vicino, per una volta.  
 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=acd34w)


End file.
